A brown shirt costs $$84$, and a green sweater costs $$12$. The brown shirt costs how many times as much as the green sweater costs?
Answer: The cost of the brown shirt is a multiple of the cost of the green sweater, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is $$84 \div $12$ $$84 \div $12 = 7$ The brown shirt costs $7$ times as much as the green sweater costs.